


Former Casanova

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Casanova [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, Scamming, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Ian's ex-boyfriend broke up with him because he want to seduce Mickey Milkovich his billionaire boss, for revenge Ian try to do the same thing except that they fall in love</p><p>(Not a stand alone story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Former Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> I was not going to add a third part to this, but I got this prompt, and I figured if I just started a new AU one shot, it would be boring and very similar to Cowboy Casanova, so I decided to do this instead. 
> 
> If there are any inconsistencies, or something that doesn't go along with what I wrote in the first part of this series, just ignore it, please. I'm not reading through 2k of my own work just because I maybe missed something (I probably should, but I'm not)

Ian sighed, lazily pecking Mickey’s lips and rolling off of him, getting rid of the condom.

 

”Holy fuck” Mickey cursed, trying to get his breath back after the intense fuck-a-thon they had just engaged in.

 

Ian hummed with a content smile on his face, rolling over to his side and pulling Mickey closer to him.

 

Mickey ran a hand through the red hair and pecked his temple.

 

”I love you” Ian whispered, and Mickey nodded, even though Ian couldn’t see it since Mickey was resting his chin on top of his head.

 

”I love you too”

 

They were quiet for a while, but Mickey’s brain was spinning.

 

They had been together - for real - for almost a month, and everything was going amazing.

 

Yet, there was something that had been nagging at Mickey for a few days.

 

It wasn’t important, really. Kind of water under the bridge.

 

Yet, he really wanted to know.

 

”Ian?”

 

”Mhm?” Ian mumbled, already almost lulled to sleep by Mickey’s steady heartbeat.

 

”Can I ask you something?”

 

Ian knew Mickey’s _serious_ voice by now, so he tilted his head up, pressing a kiss to the underside of Mickey’s jaw before sitting up completely, raising his eyebrows at Mickey.

 

”Of course. What’s up?”

 

Mickey rubbed the back of his neck and eased himself up so that he was kind of in between sitting and laying.

 

He grabbed Ian’s hand and laced them together, staying quiet so long that Ian was starting to get worried.

 

”Something wrong?” Mickey shook his head.

 

”No. It’s just… there’s something I’ve been so fucking stuck on. I know we agreed not to talk about it again, but…” 

 

”Ask” Ian assured him.

 

He didn’t know what the fuck was going on inside of Mickey’s brain, but he knew that he didn’t want him to feel like he couldn’t talk to him.

 

He could.

 

No matter what.

 

”How did you find me? Like what… why did you pick me?”

 

”For the…” _Scam_

 

”Yeah” Ian sighed. ”I know we’re past that, but I don’t know…” Mickey shrugged. ”I kinda wanna know, alright?”

 

Ian nodded, squeezing Mickey’s hand.

 

”It’s a long story, Mick. I’m not saying that because I don’t want to tell it, but it is” Ian said.

 

”I wanna know” Mickey assured him. ”Please”

 

Ian nodded, leaning forwards and pecking Mickey’s lips once.

 

Then he was off.

 

 

_Ian entered the house he shared with his boyfriend, letting the door slam behind him._

 

_”Jesus fuck, Ian” Sam cursed from the living room. ”Keep it down”_

 

_”Sorry” Ian mumbled, going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before entering the room where Sam was sitting, typing away on his laptop._

 

_Ian went to stand in front of him, and he looked up, raising an eyebrow._

 

_”What, I can’t even get a kiss? I’ve been gone for a week” Ian stated, and Sam smiled, albeit tightly as he tilted his head upwards, pressing their lips together._

 

_Sam then went back to typing away at his keyboard for a few minutes until;_

 

_”Oh my god”_

 

_”What?” Ian asked, taking a huge sip of the water._

 

_Sam shook his head for a second, putting the computer aside._

 

_”No, it’s nothing. Hey, there’s something I want to talk to you about”_

 

_”Alright” Ian said._

 

_”Remember how you told me about what you used to do?”_

 

 

”Used to do?”

 

”Yeah, I took a break for a while, you’ll understand in a second”

 

 

_”Mhm” Ian nodded._

 

_”Well, I want to try it”_

 

_”You want to scam someone?” Ian raised his eyebrows, but Sam shook his head._

 

_”My boss is pretty hot. And he has a lot of money. What was it you used to call it? Bang and slam?”_

 

 

”Bang and slam?” Mickey chuckled.

 

”Shut the fuck up, I was young and dumb”

 

”Wow” Mickey kept laughing until Ian threw a pillow at his head. 

 

"Are you gonna let me finish my story?”

 

”Yeah, yeah. Continue”

 

 

_”You wanna seduce your boss?” Ian asked, and Sam nodded._

 

_”I’m your boyfriend” Ian pointed out bitterly. ”You’re really gonna sleep with that fucking cunt?”_

 

_”That’s why I wanted to talk to you. This whole relationship thing… it’s not really going well, is it?”_

 

_”You’re breaking up with me?” Ian raised his eyebrows, but Sam just nodded._

 

_”I’m sorry, Ian. You’re just not for me”_

 

_Ian chuckled, grabbing his water bottle and stomping upstairs, beginning to pack._

 

 

”After that, I started scamming again, and it was going well” Ian sighed, knowing this next part could really piss Mickey off. ”But then, a couple of months later, I figured that Sam probably didn’t succeed, because I hadn’t heard anything. I knew he was the kind of guy who would call and brag. I was looking for a new target, so I figured… his boss” Ian said quietly, looking down at his hand, braided with Mickey’s.

 

 Mickey was quiet for a while, but then Ian heard him breath deeply, and he knew that he had begun to put two and two together.

 

”I’m his boss” Mickey said quietly. ”I know this Sam guy?”

 

Ian looked up at Mickey through his eyelashes.

 

”Maybe. You probably don’t remember him if you ever did meet him” Ian said.

 

”I meet a lot of people. Probably wouldn’t recognize him” Mickey nodded.

 

”You mad?” Ian asked, but Mickey just tilted his head with a soft smile on his face. He pushed Ian to lay down, straddling his torso.

 

”Of course not. Water under the bridge, man. Remember? I just wanted to know” Ian grinned, looking up at him.

 

”You’re so fucking beautiful”

 

Mickey tried his hardest not to blush at the compliment, but his neck became a tint redder anyway, so he leaned down, burying his face in the crook of Ian’s neck.

 

”I love you” He whispered softly, voice muffled.

 

He pressed a kiss to Ian’s collar bone, and then climbed off of Ian, going to lay correctly in the bed.

 

Ian did the same, and Mickey pulled Ian to his chest, pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

”I love you, too. So fucking much” Ian whispered into Mickey’s neck.

 

Ian was just on the brink of sleep when Mickey’s low voice ran through the room.

 

”You called me a cunt?”


End file.
